Just the One
by Ravenclaw-UntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: Cordelia Scott comes from a Half-Blood family. Her mother, a Pureblood, befriends Walburga Black. Her father, a Half-Blood, is always disappearing then reappearing once more. And when she boards the Hogwarts Express, she meets Sirius Black and they become rivals at once. So many things are happening, but there's so little time.
1. Aboard the Train

**Guys, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh when reviewing it :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**[I do NOT own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's, and the rest are all mine.]**

* * *

"_Cordelia! _What is taking you so long?"

The voice of Cordelia's mum called from downstairs as Cordelia brushed her hair and hurriedly tied it up. She checked her reflection on the mirror. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in her signature messy bun, her fringe nearly covering her brown eyes, her usually fair skin now pale. She smiled nervously at her reflection before she grabbed her rucksack, then she made her way downstairs.

"Merlin, Cordelia, what took you so long?" her mother asked. "Nothing, mum, I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting," she replied. Her mum sighed in an exasperated way. She took her eldest daughter's arm and, before Cordelia was prepared, turned on the spot. Cordelia felt as if she was... squished? She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but all she knew was that Side-Along Apparition wasn't very comfortable.

They appeared at King's Cross. Luckily, not one person saw them. Cordelia's father appeared beside them, her two younger brothers clutching at his arm. Once they found a trolley, Cordelia put her things inside and followed her mum. She was doing some sort of fast-walk, but her mother walked calmly towards the barrier. They were a foot away... a few inches... Cordelia closed her eyes and braced herself. When she opened them, she saw the Hogwarts Express. Her jaw dropped, and her mother shot her a nasty look. She closed her mouth and pushed her trolley towards the-

"_Walburga!_" Cordelia turned around and saw her mother speaking to a woman with caramel brown hair. Cordelia stopped abruptly and waited rather impatiently for her mother.

"Ah, Amelia, it's a pleasure to see you. Orion and I were just about to leave. Sirius - you know, our first-born? - yes, well, he's starting Hogwarts this year," the woman said. Cordelia's mum smiled sweetly. "Oh? Well, Cordelia here is also starting Hogwarts this year, and-"

She was stopped by a whistle. The train's doors were slowly closing. "I'm sorry, Walburga, perhaps we could talk some other time. I'll drop by Grimmauld Place tomorrow!" With that, Cordelia's mum helped Cordelia get on the train. Her father helped push the trolley inside. Her mum opened her mouth to say something, but she cut her off, "I'll send you a letter, mum. Bye!"

The train doors closed completely. A lot of them entered the train at the last-minute, so it was rather crowded. "Excuse me - ow - pardon me - ouch! - excuse - you dropped something, miss - yes - ow." Cordelia sighed in an exasperated way as she tried to push her trolley away from the crowded corridor.

Finally, she reached an empty corridor. She looked for an empty compartment, but the only compartment close to empty was occupied by one boy. She cleared her throat and opened the compartment door very slowly. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" she asked politely. The boy studied her for a moment, his eyes on her legs a moment longer. Then he nodded, "Sure."

Cordelia smiled at him and went in. When she managed to push her trolley inside, she closed the compartment door and sat across the boy. "First year?" the boy asked. "Oh, yes, and I'm excited, aren't you?" she replied with a small grin. The boy returned the grin, and nodded. "I'm Sirius Black, by the way."

She blinked. _Sirius Black? _She cleared her throat and introduced herself, "Cordelia Taylor Scott."

It was Sirius's turn to blink. "My mum has a friend named Amelia Scott. Are you related to her or something?" he asked.

"Yes, she's my mum."

"She has... ah, poor taste. Or something like that."

"And why is that?" she asked icily. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't mean to offend you or anything, but... well, your mum believes in all this... Pureblood stuff," he said. Cordelia eyed him.

"And do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes - I mean, no - I mean - but... yes. Yes, I do. I mean, just because you're Pureblood doesn't mean you're better than Muggles. So... I think people who believe that are... erm, gits," he said. Cordelia stood up all of a sudden. "I know my mum isn't right in the head by believing that Muggles are filthy, but that doesn't give you the right to call her a git!" she said, glaring at Sirius.

"I didn't mean to offend you," he mumbled.

"Well, you did, Black."

With that, Cordelia left the compartment. When she was far from Sirius's compartment, she saw a compartment filled with girls. She opened the compartment door. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" she asked. A redheaded girl near the window nodded. "Thanks, I met a prat in the other compartment, so I decided to leave." She heaved her trolley in. When she sat beside the redheaded girl, she saw that there were three girls in the compartment. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans. She's Emmeline Vance, and she's Marlene McKinnon," the redheaded girl said, first gesturing to the brown-haired girl with light brown skin, then to the dirty blonde-haired girl with fair skin.

"And I'm Cordelia Taylor Scott. Pleasure to meet you three," Cordelia replied.

* * *

For a while, the girls talked. When the trolley lady passed by, Cordelia bought Pumpkin Pasties to share with the others. She was munching on the last pasty when Lily stood up and began looking for something in her trolley. "We better change into our robes, I think we're almost there," she said quietly. Cordelia chewed the last bit carefully, then swallowed. She, too, searched for her school robes. When she found it, the train was slowing down. She put it on just as the train stopped.

Cordelia, being closest to it, opened the compartment door and got out. When they finally got off the train, they heard an unusually loud voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" it called. She followed the voice, and she found herself in front of an unusually large man. "'Lo, I'm Hagrid, gamekeeper," was all he said. He led them to some boats. Cordelia entered the second boat, along with the girls. Lily, who came last, almost fell in, but she was helped by Hagrid. "Th-thanks," Lily muttered. "'S'alrigh', jus' be careful," Hagrid replied, then, "FORWARD!"

The boats lurched forward. Cordelia looked around, and saw the Hogwarts Castle up ahead. She took in the scenery, then suddenly, "DUCK!" The first years ducked their heads as low-hanging branches passed. After a while, the boats stopped. They all got off their boats and followed Hagrid. Then he stopped abruptly in front of the huge, oak doors, causing the messy-haired, bespectacled boy behind him to bump into him.

Cordelia watched as Hagrid raised a huge fist and knocked on the door.


	2. Stand United

**I haven't updated much, but since this is the weekend, I thought I'd update. I don't even know if anyone is reading this, but if you are, plea_se __please _leave a review! I'd like to know what people think of my writing/my fanfic/etc.  
**

**And now, on to the story. Hopefully this is longer than the last chapter.  
**

**[I do NOT own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's, and the rest are all mine.]**

* * *

Cordelia watched as the castle doors flew open. The first years stepped inside, and they were all utterly stunned, except for a select few who were probably Purebloods and had probably seen better. But to Cordelia, the inside of Hogwarts Castle was the most breathtaking thing she had ever seen. And being a Pureblood and being able to go to different places with her parents, she had seen a lot of breathtaking things. But all of those were nothing compared to Hogwarts.

She and her new-found friends broke into grins. She turned just so she could see every bit of the Entrance Hall. She turned to whisper to Lily, "This is the-"

Cordelia was abruptly interrupted by a shrill scream of one of the first years near the front. Balloons had fallen on their heads and something black spilled on their heads as soon as the balloons burst. Cordelia looked up, and saw a small man hovering their heads. She had heard about him, of course. Peeves the Poltergeist was known for his silly, yet impressive, pranks.

Peeves drifted away, cackling madly. One of the first years in the front, and the only one who hadn't screamed, was a thin boy with sallow skin and a hooked nose. His shoulder-length, black hair seemed to be even blacker, if that was possible, because of the ink that had spilled on his head. Two boys had been overcome by a fit of silent laughter at the sight of the boy. Cordelia frowned when she saw Sirius Black was the other boy.

She walked towards Lily. Once she was within earshot, she could hear Lily saying, "...sure you're okay? Do you need tissue, Sev?" The boy - Sev - nodded. "Thanks," he said and smiled a small, weak smile. Lily took out a piece of tissue and handed it to Sev, who wiped the ink off his head. Hagrid, who had been rooted to his spot, had found his voice and cleared his throat. "Er, yes, Professor McGonagall, the students," he said.

Only then did the students realize that someone was standing behind Hagrid. "I'll take it from here, Hagrid, thank you," Professor McGonagall said. Hagrid shuffled into another room. The first years near the front had finished cleaning their heads and had shuffled backward, for when any more ink-filled balloons decided to drop from the ceiling.

"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall, but before that, you shall be Sorted into your Houses - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your House will be like a second family to you," Professor McGonagall said. Cordelia was listening rather intently, as she wanted to know more. But she assumed that further announcements would be announced later, and she was correct in guessing that.

"Your triumphs will earn your House some points. Any, ah, rule-breaking would lose you points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded with the House Cup. Now please wait here for a moment."

As McGonagall left, the first years broke into whispers. Cordelia turned to Lily. "What House do you think you'll be in? I know my family's been in Slytherin for ages, so I guess I'll be there, but Gryffindor sounds okay," she said. Lily shrugged. "I don't know, honestly, but Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be my options. What about you, Sev?" Lily turned around to see that her friend was gone. "Excuse me - Sev! Oh, there you are, who are these-"

The bespectacled boy with extremely messy black hair who had laughed at Sev's hair earlier smiled at Lily. "Potter, James Potter," he said brightly, holding out his hand. Lily glared at him for a moment, but then decided he seemed okay, as she shook his hand. "Lily Evans," she said, returning the smile.

Cordelia made her way towards Lily, and said, "There you are. Good, you've found Sev, I assume Professor McGonagall is coming back at any minute, we should get back -"

"Ah. Cordelia Scott. We've met, remember? Si-" Sirius began, but stopped speaking at once when Cordelia gave him a glare that made the boy beside him, James, shudder. "Yes, Sirius 'The-git-who-insulted-my-mum' Black," she said, irritated.

Sirius merely smirked. "You'd insult her, too, I bet. I thought you weren't fond of the blood purity thing?" he asked. "No, and yes. She is my mother, and I respect her and her decisions, even if I do not agree with them. I dare not insult her. As for not being fond of people against Muggleborns, yes, I don't really like them," Cordelia said. "So you mean you love and hate your mum at the same time?" Sirius asked, still smirking. By then the students nearest them had stopped whispering to watch.

"'Hate' is such a strong word. I'd prefer to say 'dislike.' A lady such as I does not... hate." She crossed her arms and turned to Lily, "Let's just get back in place before I get further accused of hating my mum when I do not." Cordelia rolled her eyes at Sirius and walked away, just as McGonagall entered the room once more. "Follow me, student," was all she said.

The first years followed her as she entered the Great Hall. Cordelia's annoyance at Sirius subsided, and she looked around. The floating candles, the enchanted ceiling, the many students... it was simply marvelous.

Cordelia turned back to McGonagall, who had taken out a stool and a hat. Its 'mouth' opened and it started singing about the four founders. Then it ended with singing something about having to unite because war was about to come. When the song ended, all the students clapped. Then McGonagall took out a scroll and said, "When I call out your name, please take a seat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on."

The Sorting went by quickly. Sirius was Sorted into Gryffindor, so was Lily, and Marlene, and Potter, and Marlene. Sev, who was actually Severus, was Sorted into Slytherin, much to Lily's disappointment. Then,

"Scott, Cordelia."

Cordelia stepped forward and placed the Hat on her head. She thought it would shout 'Slytherin' the moment it touched her head, but it actually took a few minutes. "Scott... yes... your whole family was put into in Slytherin. But you... you are not like them. Clever, definitely, and intelligent. But you're brave. You want to fight in the war, but against You-Know-Who... Very well, then I suppose it will have to be GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted the last word to the room. There was a stunned silence, as everyone probably assumed she would be in Slytherin, like her whole family was.

But the Gryffindor came to their senses and started to clap politely. Cordelia slid off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Emmeline. "I'm in Gryffindor," she said. "I'm a Gryffindor. Oh, mum would be so disappointed..."

Dumbleore told them that the Forbidden Forest was, well, forbidden. He also said that they should follow what the Hat had said and stand united. Once he finished, food magically appeared in front of them, and they started eating. The students broke into conversation. Black and Potter were showing off, and Potter was running his hand through his already-messy hair and kept glancing at Lily afterwards.

"That was a bit... er, immature, what you and Black fought about," Emmeline said, once Lily and Cordelia had told them what happened while Emmeline and Marlene had disappeared at the back of the crowd of students. Cordelia shrugged. "Well, I'm kind of glad we had that silly argument; they're gits," she said, glancing at Black and Potter, who were still showing off. A group of girls - first year, second year, third year, you name it - had surrounded Sirius, and he was flirting with all of them at the same time.

"He's rather attractive, though," Marlene said. Emmeline giggled, but Cordelia and Lily frowned. "Well... sort of, but he's still a git," Lily said. "I'd prefer Potter over him any time." Potter had seemed to hear, for he had walked towards Lily and winked at her. "Does that mean you want to go out with me?" he asked, grinning. Cordelia stopped herself from snorting.

"Never mind what I said. I just very recently found out I don't fancy having to date a bloke with an ego bigger than the sun," Lily said. Cordelia burst out laughing, as she couldn't help it. Marlene was shaking with silent laughter, and Emmeline had actually fallen off her seat. Potter looked offended for a second, then grinned. "All right, I didn't really try. Maybe I should give her flowers... sing her a love song... hm, I'd probably do that this Saturday..." Potter was now talking to himself while the girls continued laughing. Even Lily had started to giggle uncontrollably once Potter left.

"Bigger - than - the sun!" Emmeline choked out. Then she burst into another fit of giggles and fell off her seat once more.

* * *

Once the girls had been able to continue eating without giggling like maniacs and falling off their seats, they finished their food and went on to dessert. Afterwards, they all followed their House Prefects to the Gryffindor dormitory. "_Stare Unita... Stare Unita... _I better not forget the password," Alice, a fellow first year, muttered as they entered their dormitory. Cordelia quickly changed her clothes and climbed into bed. _Today was... exciting, I suppose. I should send my mum a letter tomorrow, tell her today's events... _Cordelia thought.

After what seemed a long while, she finally fell asleep, thoughts of what might happen the next day finally drifting away from her.

* * *

**Weee~! Neville's mum is mentioned! As you may have noticed, she's as forgetful as her son :D**

**_And, _I just wanted to share with you that the Gryffindor Password is 'stand united' in Latin ;) Clever, aren't I? Not really, but... *sigh* Whatever.  
**

**For the next chapter, I was thinking I should just skip to the Christmas Holidays. Yeah. So, I hope you all liked this chapter... not that anyone actually reads my stuff. I think. Well, at least leave a review, tell me what you think. So I know people actually read this :)  
**


	3. Two Howlers and A Jinx

**So I know I've promised longer chapters, but I just _can't do it. _Forgive me. Also, to _xXallegedangelXx, _thanks for reviewing! And, yeah, I've researched that, and it says that anyone two magical parents, with known Muggle ancestry, is considered Half-blood. And since Cordelia has Muggle grandparents, then... yeah. She's definitely Half-blood.**

**Anyway, on to the third chapter. **

**[I do NOT own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowling's, and the rest are all mine.]**

* * *

Three months had passed since Cordelia's first day at Hogwarts. She had done what she had planned; she sent a letter to her mother saying she was in Gryffindor. It seems that Sirius had done that, too, for the day after she sent the letter, the two of them had been sent Howlers.

Cordelia was having a rather peaceful morning, and her first class of the day was her favourite - Transfiguration. As she looked up eagerly, hoping to see the family owl, with her mum's reply, she saw it clutching a red envelope. She sat, frozen to her seat, as the owl swooped down and dropped the letter on her plate of pancakes.

"Er, th-thanks, A-Apollo," Cordelia stuttered as Apollo flew off. She gingerly picked up the red envelope, braced herself, and tore it open. Incidentally, Sirius, who was sitting across her, had received the same, red envelope and tore it open at the same time. Their mothers' shouts were magnified by the Howler.

"_CORDELIA SCOTT! I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT! YOU!? IN GRYFFINDOR!? I-"_

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, DON'T YOU TELL ME IT'S OKAY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE-"_

_"OUR FAMILY HAVE BEEN IN SLYTHERIN FOR GENERATIONS-"_

_"WE WOULD BE A LAUGHINGSTOCK! ALL OUR RELATIVES WOULD MAKE FUN OF US, LAUGH AT US FOR HAVING A... A _GRYFFINDOR _IN THE FAMILY! YOU ARE-"_

_"-AND DON'T GO HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!"_

Lily's mouth was hanging open, her fork halfway towards her mouth, and a piece of bacon dangling loosely on it. Marlene and Emmeline, who had been talking to each other excitedly, had stopped talking. The Great Hall was unusually silent as the two Howlers burst into flames.

"Your mum doesn't want you to go home for Christmas _just because you were Sorted into Gryffindor!?_" Emmeline whispered. "That's... that's just... it's just _so..._" She gestured wildly, for she couldn't put it into words._  
_

"Unfair? Horrible? Mean? Rude? _Stupid?_" Cordelia said with a frown. "Well, I don't care. I could spend Christmas here; at least there wouldn't be any old hags to see and silly gatherings to attend."

Then she had stormed off to her next class. Her bad mood continued throughout the day; she hadn't even been able to enjoy Transfiguration, or have fun hanging out with the girls. Hell, she didn't even bother to feel annoyed when Sirius had talked to her about the Howlers. He had said that he thought she would burst out crying, but she merely shrugged and went on with reading her Transfiguration textbook.

And though it was already very close to the Christmas Holidays, she had not bothered to pack her things. She had decided to just do what her mother told her and decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays.

Marlene had also decided to stay with her; Lily and Emmeline's parents had already planned a trip to some other country, so they couldn't do anything but go with their parents.

* * *

Marlene and Cordelia went downstairs to the Great Hall. There seemed to be very few of them who were staying for the holidays, forbthere was only a single table in the middle of the Great Hall. When Dumbledore had seen the two, he said,

"Come, come, take a seat. Miss McKinnon, beside Mr. Potter; Miss Scott, beside Mr. Black."

Cordelia bit her lip to keep herself from groaning as she reluctantly took the seat beside Sirius. He grinned at her and winked, but she merely rolled her eyes and took the platter of steak-and-kidney pudding that Dumbledore handed to her.

Once all their plates were filled with food, they all chatted away merrily. But Cordelia ate her food in silence, until Sirius spoke to her.

"I bet you're secretly wishing you were back at home, eating with your mother," he said quietly. Cordelia snorted and almost choked on her second serving of steak-and-kidney pudding. She cleared her throat before simply replying,

"No, I'm not, actually."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and continued, "Are you sure? They all probably miss you. Think about all your siblings, and how they're so worried-"

"They know I could take care of myself," she replied impatiently as she took a piece of treacle tart.

"Well... you could get hurt or something. Imagine how terrified they are right now, thinking you might get murdered at any mo-"

There was a loud bang and a puff of smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, Sirius had fallen off the seat. James stood up and, when he saw Sirius's face, fell laughing.

"Whaddapen?" Sirius asked as he dusted his robes and looked around. Marlene burst out in a fit of giggles. "Oh, good one, Cordelia!"

Confused, Sirius made to scratch his face, but instead his hands touched tentacle-like stuff. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE, SCOTT!?" he yelled, turning to her.

"Oh, you know, just fixed it for you. See?" She took a small mirror from her pocket. Sirius peered into it and gave a small, rather high-pitched scream. "F-FIX IT!" And when Cordelia didn't move, he added, "NOW! THIS IS A HORRIBLE PRANK, SCOTT, REALLY HORRIBLE."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and your pranks aren't horrible at all," she said with a snort. She muttered an incantation and the tentacles disappeared.

"I'll get you some time, Scott."

With that, he left the Great Hall with James. Cordelia and Marlene sniggered. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Are you going to eat your treacle tart, Miss Scott?" he asked. Cordelia stopped sniggering and cleared her throat. "Erm, no, Professor, excuse us," she said. She and Marlene left the room in a new fit of giggles.


	4. Losing Bets

**I know, I know, you were expecting some sort of cool chapter where Sirius and Cordelia are in the Ball and stuff, but I've got an important announcement to make.**

**I'm leaving FanFiction, and moving to Wattpad, because I have my original stories that I can't put up here. And having an account here for fanfics and an account there for original stories is just ridiculous-ish, when I could do _both _fanfics and original stories on Wattpad.**

**So, yeah. This story would be uploaded on there, though, don't worry. Just go look for MyNameIsAlexis :)**

**That's it!**

**Although I think you have to make an account on there just so you could comment :P But, hey, votes are cool :D**

**~Lexi**


	5. Important Announcement

**I know, I know, you were expecting some sort of cool chapter where Sirius and Cordelia are in the Ball and stuff, but I've got an important announcement to make.**

**I'm leaving FanFiction, and moving to Wattpad, because I have my original stories that I can't put up here. And having an account here for fanfics and an account there for original stories is just ridiculous-ish, when I could do _both _fanfics and original stories on Wattpad.**

**So, yeah. This story would be uploaded on there, though, don't worry. Just go look for accio_ or _lumos, but the story is on the accio account. :)**

**That's it!**

**Although I think you have to make an account on there just so you could comment :P But, hey, votes are cool :D**

**~Lexi**


End file.
